


Her Name

by Akifall



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Very very short storyTormund hates Jaime because the woman is his.





	Her Name

Tormund and Jaime hated one another. That much was certain.   
The wildling with hair as wild as fire, stared at the one-handed man with unmasked disgust. 

Tormund couldn’t understand why women were fawning over him, a man who could barely wield his sword.  
What’s worst, his woman, -the tall-blonde beauty- smiled at the blonde cunt in a way that he had dreamed of.

He watched as they spoke. His golden hand rested on her shoulder as his eyes danced over her and Tormund swore he saw the bastard smile as she turned from him.   
The smile quickly fell as Tormund strode towards him, murder in his eyes. 

“You better be sure you sleep with your pretty eyes open. Women like her, no, beauty’s like her need a man that can keep them warm at night- hold them you know.” He sneered cruelly.   
Jaime turned to him with a frown. 

“I’m sorry?” 

Tormund closed the space between them, eyes flickering towards his woman as she spoke to Podrick in the distance. 

“Seen the way you look at her. Don’t. She’s not interested in puny things, especially considering the size of your pecker.” Tormund hissed.  
Jaime’s eyes darkened.  
“You’ve clearly got the wrong idea about her.” Jaime snapped back, his hand resting on his sword.

“I think not. Women like her want it rough, little boys like you can’t even-“Jaime slammed his fist into Tormund’s face, hate evident in his gaze.

Tormund fell into the snow, hand covering his broken nose just before Jaime pulled him up.   
Jaime’s eyes were cold.  
“Her name… her name is Brienne.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something quick. I like Tormund, but I don't like how he talks about Brienne, she doesn't even have a name to him.   
> People seem to really like this ship while I'm like, Tormund - her name is Brienne.


End file.
